


imagine how the world would be, so very fine

by withoutwords



Series: Isak and Even Short Fics. [11]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M, More Fluff, even's art as a metaphor, or something idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwords/pseuds/withoutwords
Summary: Isak finds a little drawing pinned on the back of his bedroom door. It’s a penguin, about the size of his thumb, with a little speech bubble saying,ice, ice, baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a song by The Turtles, which will only be funny if you read this. And you have lame humour like me.

Isak finds a little drawing pinned on the back of his bedroom door. It’s a penguin, about the size of his thumb, with a little speech bubble saying, _ice, ice, baby_. He finds a lion in the hallway asking him, _can you feel the love tonight?_ and a daschund in a top hat on the fridge. _Who let the dogs out?_

Eskild finds Isak squinting at it as he stumbles into the kitchen, and snorts. “There’s abird in the bathroom.”

“What’s it say?”

“ _got wings, but you can’t fly away from me_.”

Isak smiles. “Nas.”

They go hunting around the the house for the rest of them - Linn launching a pillow as they try to quietly steal the horse off her mirror that’s singing  _‘cause I’m capable of anything_ \- and end up with a table covered in drawings. Monkeys and pigs and bears and something Isak thinks is a donkey saying,  _wave your hands in the air, shake the derriere_. 

“Every day’s an adventure,” Eskild says with a fond smile, passing Isak a cup of coffee and heading towards his bedroom.

By the time even gets back to their place that night, Isak has all his drawings pinned above his bed. They’re side by side and chatting to each other and it’s as if they almost come alive. (Isak had stared at them for ages.)

Even lets out a big, barking laugh when he sees them, grinning from ear to ear. “You like your new friends?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Isak says, accepting a soft kiss when Even flops down next to him on the bed. “A lot.”

Even's smile falters, just a little, a hand running through his hair. “I didn’t really sleep much last night,” he says, and Isak takes it for what it is. Simple honesty. 

“Okay.” He presses a kiss to even’s jaw. “Let me know if I can do anything.”

“I will.”

“Oh,” Isak turns around on his bed so he can dig a piece of paper out from his bedside drawer. He passes it over with a flourish, Even’s eyes crinkling at the corners. “I made you one, too.”

It’s supposed to be a turtle. Even had told him the ninja turtles were his favourite, so it’s wearing a mask, and eating a pizza, and saying, “Cowabunga, dude!” with a little foot in the air.

“I don’t know any songs with turtles,” Isak says dumbly, and Even’s big smile soon turns into peels of laughter. He pulls Isak to him, pulls him down onto the bed, laughing and kissing and holding the paper in his hands like he’s worried it might float away.

“You’re amazing, Isak Valtersen.”

“Nah,” Isak says with a shrug, his fingers curled in the collar of Even’s shirt. Even’s hair is in his eyes, and his lips are kissed pink, and he’s better than anything any one could draw. “You just help make me better.”


End file.
